Talk:Pyral Harrowmont
Isn't his name HarrowMONT? AbsolutGrndZer0 19:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) -- Ok, yeah it is... weird must be the "link" that sent me here is wrong, I'll fix it real quick. AbsolutGrndZer0 19:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Claim To The Throne Which nobel has the biggest claim to the throne? Coroxn 18:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) -- That would probably be Harrowmont, given that the king's personal recommendation weighs heavier than inheritance, IIRC. The issue is that Harrowmont can't actually *prove* that the king selected him. ' 22:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC)' Lord Pyral Harowmont unfit to Rule Lord Pyral may have been the chosen one. After all Good King Endrin chose him over his ambitious murderous son. Lord Pyral may be a nice guy and honorable too but is he fit to rule? If you are a casteless and your Warden gives this guy Golems to enforce his rule, you will rue that deadly day as his wrath proves all too cruel to those the Stone refuses to embrace. If you make him king without Branka's steady supply of stone men, he will be unable to rule, and will close off trade to and from the surface, and eventually get the fate he deserved if he had had the Golems that the Warden refused. So it is that Harrowmont nice guy that is without a crown upon his head is just the empty suit that he appears to be always one step behind the King's own refused flesh and blood who is always out in front of Lord Pyral in his ambitious seizure of his father's crown. The Aeducan brat who is as the crier says, "a bad, bad, bad man," who murdered one of his brothers and betrayed his other, and may have dispatched his father too is the better king of the two, tyrant though he be. Lord Pyral, Lord Pyral, you are always unfit to rule no matter what the Wardens do.--Diosprometheus (talk) 15:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The choice saddens me I have found myself often pondering the choice between Bhelen and Harrowmont, and it makes me sad because Bhelen is a despicable man that does not deserve the throne whatsoever. I have thought it over and over again because on my couple of first playthroughs I elected Harrowmont(since I knew nothing of their policies) and was happy with my choice. Until the epilogue came. Then I looked up information about them and saw that Bhelen actually is the better choice in the end. I want to elect Harrowmont so bad, but I can not stop thinking of the result. Harrowmont is a bit better if you preserve the Anvil of The Void but still Bhelen does better. And obviously this is what Bioware wanted to do. They wanted to give a situation that asks the player: "Does the end justify the means?" It is a real big one. I have answered "Yes they do" for now but I might reconsider. -- (talk) 15:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It's like a choice between Napoleon and Louis XVI. A good person does not necessarily make a good King, and a high-born, honorable aristocrat is also the least likely to care about the problems of the common people (the casteless, in this case). Despite his personal ethics, Bhelen is a model of the enlightened despot, strong and competent enough to enact necessary social reforms. That said, if role-playing this without metagame knowledge, it's very hard to justify picking Bhelen if the Warden is lawful or neutral good. Your Warden really has to believe "the ends justify the means" to choose Bhelen over the more honorable Harrowmont. Valentinian (talk) 23:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) In Dragon Age II Varric quips something about Harrowmont thinking that "if he closes his eyes and wishes strong enough, the problems will go away" in Dragon Age II (assuming you crowned him in the imported save). Can someone add the full quote to the article? --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :The exact quote is: "Harrowmont is hoping that if he just shuts his eyes tight and wishes, the real world will go away." :But shouldn't that be listed as one of Varrics quotes instead? --ShardofTruth (talk) 19:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC)